


String Theory in Motel Rooms

by GhostGreenSigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGreenSigns/pseuds/GhostGreenSigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can see into alternate universes. He tells Dean about some of them.</p><p>This is my first fic, be gentle please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Theory in Motel Rooms

i 

“There’s an alternate universe where you don’t have the mark.” Cas says as he watches Dean clench and unclench his fist after each swig of beer.  
Dean looks over at him and squints. “You can see those?”  
“In one, none of this is real. Demons, Angels, Ghosts, Monsters. When you die, you die. People are just people.”  
“Sounds like the kind of place I’d like to be.”  
“In that universe the demon you fight is alcohol. You will die soon, not in a blaze of glory but in an alley behind a bar.”  
Dean sits his beer down but continues to rub the mark.

ii

They are following a man they suspect of being a Cuco. He looks like an elderly man, the kind of grandparent Cas sees on TV. However, if they have the right suspect he is using that wrinkled face to hide a mouth full of fangs. They watch him as he stops in front of a playground. Cas can feel Dean tense, ready to jump out of the car if the man moves any closer to the kids.  
They sit there, watching the man as he watches the kids.  
“Do you wish you had children?” Cas asks.  
“Me? No, not safe.” The muscle in his jaw clenches. “I couldn’t do that to a kid.”  
“In one universe you’re still with Lisa and Ben.”  
Dean is silent and Cas worries that this is one of the things he isn't supposed to mention. Kids, Lisa, the closest thing Dean ever came to having a family of his own.  
“How are they?” He asks, not looking at Cas.  
“There?”  
Dean nods.  
“Ben is a hunter.”

iii

“In some universes you remained in hell because I don’t exist to you.”  
He wants to see Dean’s reaction. He moves so that Dean’s face is fully visible. He is curious to see how this news will hit the man across from him.  
“Oh yeah?” Dean responds, pretending to be more interested in cleaning his gun.  
“You are still there. Sam blames himself. He isn’t doing well.”  
Dean swallows hard. “He’d do better without me.”

iv

“Are there any where I kill him?” Dean asks after leaving Sam in the library.  
“Plenty.”  
Dean turns around, facing away from Cas.  
“One where you were Michael. One where you killed him with the hammer during your time as a demon. One as a child, accidently, with a gun John left out. One in a car accident while you were intoxicated.”  
“Ok, enough.” Dean says, his voice raspy.  
Cas hadn’t realized it wasn’t just curiosity Dean was asking out of. He reaches out to touch his shoulder but Dean moves too fast. He leaves Cas alone in the kitchen. 

v

While Sam makes a food run, Dean and Cas sit on the couch and watch TV. It’s a new addition and Cas is enjoying it. Dean shows him his favorite movies and they all watched horrible reality shows when Sam caught the flu.  
Dean lazily drinks a beer. He laughs at something that Cas misses. Cas isn’t sure he will ever get tired of watching him laugh. He loves the way Dean laughs with his whole body. He throws his head back, he doubles over, he slaps his knee.  
In some universes this is enough, Cas thinks. I am enough for you.

vi

“In one universe, everyone is alive.” Cas tells him when he comes in to find Dean starring at a picture of Mary. “Your mother didn’t die. John is alive. Sam and Jess are married.”  
Dean closes his eyes. He looks like this comforts him.  
“Sam and Jess will bear the child that the demon wants. Sam will become John in every way you know.”  
He means to convey that in none of these universes are things better or worse, just different. Different timelines and characters but there is still pain and laughter and fear and love.  
He misunderstood how this news would affect Dean. He doesn’t seem to find it as comforting as Cas thought it was.

vii

“Am I happy in any of these other universes?” Dean asks one night, staring intently at the Angel. He’s so close that Cas can find constellations in his freckles. “Is there any version of this where I am happy?”  
“Yes” Cas tells him.

viii

“Tell me about the place where I am happy.” Dean asks. He’s clutching the mark as if it is burning his skin. He speaks through his teeth, jaws clenched. “Please.”  
Cas takes a deep breath. “In an alternate universe, you love me.”


End file.
